


Italy's Fandom

by Erin_Alekto



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Alekto/pseuds/Erin_Alekto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Germany discovers Italy's favorite book, much to his surprise and horror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Italy's Fandom

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic! Criticism welcomed.

“Italy-kun! I’m home!”

Something collapsed upstairs. “Veh!”

“What did you break this time?” Germany sighed and followed the noise to their bedroom, which was strewn with half-eaten biscotti.

Italy sprang up from inside a pile of couch cushions. “Germany, Germany! I can’t make my fort stay up!” Germany picked up an open book and began to brush crumbs out of the pages. _And the lion fell in love with the lamb._ He blinked. No.

“Germany! Give me my book back!”

“You read Twilight?”

“Edward’s so strong!!! He reminds me of you, Germany.” Italy hugged him.

Germany tried to be flattered.


End file.
